1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ping pong tables and more particularly pertains to a new ping pong rebound board for practicing ping pong.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ping pong tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, ping pong tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ping pong tables include U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,269; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,018; U.S. Pat. No. Des 260,154; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,522; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,795.
In these respects, the ping pong rebound board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing ping pong.